Karakura Magic Academy
by AkanaSabaru
Summary: Basically a story with Ichigo and Rukia at school, and strange classes.Light sprinkle on magic, not as much.Chapter 6 up.Discontinued for now.
1. The New School Year

**Karakura Magic Academy**

**The New School Year**

**A/N: **This is story, or more of an idea that just popped in my head, and I well stated to write it out and here it is! I present to you Karakura Magic Academy!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

In a world that has witches and wizards there is bound to be magical creatures everywhere! But who cares about what happened so long go? With all those nonsense with wizards who had ridiculously long beards and robes that had tacky stars in them, and witches who had green skin a long nose and pimples, nowadays its very different. Witches and wizards are just like us, they wear normal clothing, eat fast-food, shop, yup their just like us, except they do everything with wands!

The new semester was starting at Karakura Magic Academy. One of the most prestigious magic academies in Japan. Hundreds of students were swarming around the campus, old ones, new ones; the air was filled with excitement. Among one of the old students was the witch in training Kuchiki Rukia, and among one of the new ones was Kurosaki Ichigo.Its totally unlikely that these two to meet, am I right? Of coarse I'm right, I'm the author! Ha-ha, ok psyche, so they do meet, but how?

"Kuchiki-sama!!!"

Rukia looked over her shoulder to see Orihime coming towards her with great excitement.

"Oh, hey Orihime-san."Smiled Rukia

"Oohhh, I'm soo excited! We're not freshmen witches anymore!"

"I know, I'm excited for what this year has to offer us!"

Just then Ishida and Chad came towards Rukia and Orihime.

"Ah, Inoue-san, you look well!!"Ishida said while adjusting his glasses.

"…"Chad just waved his hand up.

"Oh, Oh, Oh guess what?! We all have the same homeroom class! Again!"

Everyone smiled, and began to chat about then, now, and before, except for Rukia who was thinking about other things.

Rukia sighed, was it going to be another year with her scoring the highest on everything? Personally Rukia didn't mind being the top of everything academically, but something felt missing.

"Kuchiki-san!"Orihime said with her face up close to Rukia.

"Huh? Ahh!"Jumped Rukia, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Ahahahahahahaha, sorry about that, but its time to go to homeroom!"

"Already? Then we should get going Orihime-san."

Orihime squealed and dragged Rukia all the way to homeroom, leaving Chad and Ishida far behind.

"Yay! Were here Kuchikisan!"Orihime said, without breaking a sweat from dragging Rukia.

"A-are we? Can you go slower next time?" gaped Rukia.

"Hehehe, well I-…"Orihime was interpreted by a glomping redhead girl with glasses.

"Orihime!!!I can't wait for our friendship to bloom into something more this year!"Chizuru said with confidence in her voice.

"Hey Chizuru, hands off!" yelled a familiar voice across the room.

It was Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihimes best friend.

"Tatsuki!!!!"Squealed Orihime as she vigorously waved her hands.

"Oi, Orihime, how many time do I have to tell you to back off on Orihime Chizuru?"Tatsuki glared at Chizuru.

"Well it's not my fault, Orihime is just soo cute!" chirped Chizuru.

"Whatever…"snorted Tatsuki.

Rukia watched the two squabble around, and looked outside the window. It was a nice day, but again, something was missing.

As more students came into the classroom, Rukia recognized most of them. After all it was sophomore year, and getting to know people was done last year. The teacher came in and told the class to settle down.

"Ok! Now let's take attendance." The teacher said happily.

Before the teacher started roll, an orange haired teenager stepped into the classroom.

"Ah, your almost late young man." said the teacher.

"Sorry about that." He said looking away.

He looked around the room and saw only a few seats, so he chose the seat next to Rukia. Rukia stared at the boy; she didn't recognize him at all. Must be a transfer student she thought.

The teacher finished roll, and passed out everyone a sheet of paper. There were several groans throughout the classroom.

"Ok class, this is a review quiz, just to see if you were studying this summer!" it was looked liked the teacher was grinning evilly.

When all the tests were turned in, the teacher called out the results.

"Ok!The one who scored highest is…Kurosaki Ichigo, and second Kuchiki Rukia, well done you two, now for the rest of you…"The teacher continued on with the other students results.

There were quite a few mummers in the classroom. Someone beat the Rukia to her title! Rukia was shocked, she was never, and I mean never, beaten before academically.

She turned to her side to look at this Kurosaki Ichigo.

"You."Rukia said as casually as she could.

"Huh? Me?" Ichigo asked as he turned to see Rukia.

But as soon as Ichigo looked at Rukia he thought that his heart skipped a beat.

"Your Kurosaki-kun right?"

Ichigo snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, but you can call me Ichigo."He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Alright then, Ichigo."

Before Rukia could say anything else, homeroom ended and it was time for her potions class. Rukia took glance at Ichigo before she left for class.

"The jerk, beating me? No way…"Rukia mumbled to herself angrily.

But other thoughts evaded her mumbling, one of those was, He's cute! Rukia pushed those thoughts away and hurriedly walked to class.

As it would have it he was in her potions class too.

"Alright, let phase one of revenge take action!" smirked Rukia.

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

**A/N:** Ohh, I sense some evil lurking about, ah well, is this interesting? I hope so, I already have a lot of funny things to add to this story! ****


	2. Awwwww, what a cute little…Rukia!

**Awwwww, what a cute little…Rukia?!**

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! Without it I don't think I would have continued, he-he my bad su! Yes I know I took quite a while, and I do apologize!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, su.

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

Rukia stared at the highly noticeable dandelion way across the room. She was slowly scheming her revenge, and wondering how to put it in action. Rukia hid her face in her notebook to cover the many expressions she was making to herself. Just then the potions teacher, busted into the classroom in a very disturbing manor.

"**Bwahahahaha!" **yelled the dark skinned man with braids and flinging his stick wildly while marching to his desk.

"Ugh, another year with Mr. Kanojii…"Rukia grimaced quietly as she watched her teacher nonstoppingly talking about his break which included something about ducks.

Ichigo stared at his teacher with a mixture of dismay and pity. Dismay because he didn't like him, pity because this guy was a sorry sap. Teacher or not.

"I guess ill have to bear with guy for awhile…"Ichigo mumbled quietly.

"Bwahaha, class its tiimmee for a POP QUIZ!!!!"Mr. Kanojii jeered happily.

Dear lord, did every class have to start with a pop quiz? Apparently, yes it did. Everybody in the large classroom groaned with dismay. Since this was a potions class the quiz was to conjure a simple morphing potion. At least it was fun right? No, not really, it takes a heck of a lot out of you t whip yourself a morphing potions. (Creating potions to morph into another person is strictly forbidden! Just to let you know.)

"Class you are going to be paired up with a partner with this quiz, and you must turn each other successfully into the little animals you are!" Mr. Kanojii cheered on.

The minute Mr.Kanojii said that everyone scrambled to their feet and ran to the closest person to pair with. Because it was rumored, or is probably true, that Mr. Kanojii said the same thing last year and helped out this other boy who had no partner, and he turned him into, ah well, things not to be said, lets just say it was a very hideous sight.

"Oh, crap!" Rukia stood up looking for a partner, but alas there was no one left to be paired up with besides Ichigo, Mr. Kanojii, and this really fat short glasses geek.

'No! Oh-no, be paired with the enemy, teacher or geek?!' thought Rukia really this was the worst set of choices to be given ever.

Times up.

"Yeeeeahhhh!!!"Mr. Kanojii shouted out still acting manically, with the geek standing beside him, poor him I think he might turn into a frog later, oh well.

Now Rukia on the other hand, was of course paired up with Ichigo. What choice did she have? Risk be paired with the teacher and turn into something out of this world? Or be paired with the geek and lose her honorable reputation? So, yes being paired up with Ichigo is the best choice…right?

Rukia took a seat next to Ichigo and gave him one of her fake smiles.

"So, what do you plan to turn me into?"

Ichigo looked at her with a frown, "I don't know what you want to be?"

"I asked you first."Rukia said narrowing her gaze.

"Heh, how about an anteater, since your so nosy." smirked the carrot head.

"I m not nosy, maybe I should turn you into a bug so I squash you." Rukia glared at Ichigo, you could almost see flames in eyes, scary. However Ichigos eyes were flaring up as well. 'What's up with this girl?' thought Ichigo.

"Never mind, an anteater won't do how about a possum instead?"Ichigo started to laugh with amusement and anger, interesting mix, really.

Rukia looked like she was going to kill Ichigo on the spot. 'How dare he?!'

Rukia just sat back down with a humph and looked away. They worked quietly on their potions not talking to each other. Other students chuckled at their little fiasco and said that _they _were an awfully cute couple. Ichigo was done with his potion and he momentarily turned to look somewhere else, but at that moment he didn't know that some other student that passed by, had accidentally dropped an unnecessary ingredient into the potion without knowing.

Ichigo turned back to his potion not knowing that it was altered.

"Hey Rukia, I'm done with my potion…"

"Who said you can address me by my first name huh?"Rukia snorted as she took Ichigos potion.

"Whatever, drink it and get over it."Ichigo retorted back at her.

Rukia mumbled angrily and set aside her potion onto the table. She raised the potion to her lips and began to drink

Rukia set the empty bottle back on the table; she started to feel warm inside herself.

Everyone in class was watching Rukia, with excitement, what did Ichigo turn Rukia into?

There was suddenly a small poof of clouds as Rukia disappeared within it.

When it cleared everyone gasped.

"Oh crap, that's a lot different from what I intended…"Ichigo said wide-eyed.

"What?"Rukia looked up.

Wait a minute…look up? Rukia stared at Ichigo, how did he get so big? Rukia slowly looked down to see a pair of big feet, stubby arms and wait were those her ears?!

Rukia had turned into fluffy rabbit!

"Wha? wha?"Was all Rukia could muster out.

"Uh, Rukia?"

Rukia stared at Ichigo with the pure intent to kill; this was the assignment though right? To turn into a animal right? But something was wrong; usually the potion would wear off after a minute, and well let's say that it was way past a minute. Mr. Kanojii walked up to get a good look at Rukia.

"Ahem, congratulations Ichigo! You get an A!!!!Whooo!!"Mr. Kanojii smiled and turned around to go back to his desk but a little terrifying bunny hopped on him and started to bite on his head.

"Yeeaoooowwww!!!Let go Rukia!!"

Rukia hoped off his head to land on the floor.

"Have you noticed that I still haven't turned back to normal yet?!"Rukia shouted at her teacher.

"Hmmm, you have a point…Oh-well!!"Mr. Kanojii laughed.

Everyone in the classroom was laughing at Rukia; the stolid girl with a cool personality was now a little bunny hopping about. Rukia couldn't take it anymore, she was like on fire so Rukia darted out towards the hall way.

"Rukia? Hmmm did you go I was about to change you back!"Mr. Kanojii said as he snapped from his laughter. "Come to think about it is Ichigo?"Mr. Kanojii looked around.

"Um, Mr. Kanojii, I think Ichigo went after Rukia."Piped up a student.

Mr. Kanojii smiled, "Well then, I guess I'll let him take of that."

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

**A/N:**So short, so sorry! I think I spelled Kanojii wrong, yes? Well I'll do better next time, I had quite a laugh writing this, I think the next chapter will have a little fluff in it, but don't count on it!


	3. The Empty Classroom

**The Empty Classroom**

**A/N:** I took some time off, and I'm back in a fluffy-wuffy mood! I can't believe I said that, ok anyways I want to thanks to those who reviewed, appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

'Ahhh, this is terrible!' Rukia thought, never had she broken her calm and cool reputation, that is until now. Still as rabbit, Rukia ran, or hopped in the long hallways, looking for somewhere to hide herself and be alone for a moment, but that was not to be because a tall carrot head was clearly heard behind her.

"Rukia!!" Ichigo called out looking left, right, up and down, and ahead. 'Where could she have gone?' Ichigo thought. But as he took a turn he saw a rather poofy tail escape into the classroom. "Jeez, Rukia…"

Rukia entered the rather dusty classroom; it was obvious that the school didn't use this classroom anymore. It was dusty and there were several cabinets in the back, the windows were blurry with dirt gathering in the corners, and there were also several broken chairs and desks scattered everywhere, finally to top it off there was a black chalkboard with some chalk lying around the floor. 'Wow, this is a really old room' thought Rukia. 'Oh well I'd better hide somewhere…'

Rukia shuffled around the scratched floor and made her way into a deserted box; amazingly she fit in snugly and kept quiet as she could as soon as she heard footsteps entering the lonesome classroom.

"Rukia? I know you're in here, come out!"Ichigo growled as he walked around classroom kicking up dust wherever he went. 'Hah! No way meanie.' Rukia thought as she peeked out of the box seeing a pair of shoes coming closer. 'Noo! Don't tell me he found me already!'Rukia closed her eyes nervously, she could of sworn she felt her 'ears' twitch.

Fortunately the pair of shoes retreated past her box, unfortunately though a cloud of dust began swirling about her nose and Rukia nose began to twitch more then her ears.

'Must…not…sneeze…'Rukia bit back her tongue a little, 'Don't…blow…cover…'

Ichigo sighed, he knew Rukia was somewhere in this room just watching him with eyes of hate. He pulled up a chair to the center of the room and just waited, and then he called out again, hoping for an answer. Nothing.

Rukia was trying really hard to not sneeze, darn it all tears were forming at her eyes and it was too much. Finally she just had to let it go.

"AAAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOO!!!!!"Rukia leaped out of the box and was relieved of the pressure.

"Whoa!"Ichigo jumped out of his chair to see the bunny shaking its head and looking at him.

"You found me! But can you catch me?"Rukia made a mad dash for the door; however, Ichigo had already caught her by the neck, hey at least he didn't grab her ears!

"Too slow hymph."Ichigo smirked holding the rabbit up and closing his eyes until he heard something.

"Sniffle."

Ichigo looked at the rabbit that hung her head sadly; you thought you would see tears plopping down to the floor (Wahh! How sad!).

"Rukia?" Ichigo said wide eyed and shocked.

"Y-you h-had to ruin my day didn't you?"Rukia replied still looking down.

Ichigo was speechless he just stared at the rabbit who now had adorable large eyes with little tears dripping down one by one. I was kind of mean but Ichigo thought that Rukia looked really cute like this. But Ichigo snapped from those thoughts as soon as Rukia spoke up again, now wiping her tears away.

"Well?" The bunny glared at the carrot still sobbing a little.

"Huh?"Was all Ichigo could spit out.

Steam started rise from Rukias head. "Huh?! Huh?! Say something decent! What do you have to say for your self you ignorant dandelion!"

"Alright, jeez…"Ichigo sighed and looked at the bunny with a softer look and a faint smile, "I'm sorry Rukia; I didn't mean to embarrass you that much."

"And?" Rukia replied still a little cross but a bit happier.

"What more do want?" Laughed Ichigo.

"Um…well you could…that is…"The bunny looked at the ground blushing furiously (a/n I know bunny's don't blush but all well, or talk for that matter.).

'Wow, she is really cute when she's like that' thought Ichigo, he just couldn't take help it anymore, Ichigo hugged Rukia tenderly not saying anything.

Rukia was of coarse surprised, "I-Ichigo?"

Before Ichigo had anything to say there was poof of clouds and Ichigo felt something drop onto him like bricks.

"Ugh, you sure gained a lot of weight Rukia." Ichigo said expecting to see a bunny only to see the human Rukia glaring back at him still blushing.

"I didn't gain weight stupid; I turned back to normal thanks to you!"

Ichigo smirked, "So you liked being a bunny."

"W-what, n-no I didn't!"

"Whatever, hey get off of me."

"Ah! S-sorry…" Rukia jumped off of Ichigo and Ichigo stood back up frowning once again.

Silence.

"Um, lunch is next, do you want to meet my friends?"

"Sure."

The bell rang.

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

**A/N: **An IchiXRuki moment, how we all love that paring ahhh, at least I do that is, heh. Um so yes this is an Ichigo and Rukia story, as asked by a reviewer, ugh I can't name names now sorry, will do later. So the next the chapter is when everyone meets strawberry, and there's the deal with Orihime and Ishida, so yeah I look forward to it also su.


	4. MrStrawbery Meets New Friends

**Mr. Strawberry Meets New Friends**

**A/N: **Class is in session, hehehe. I suppose this chapter is mainly going to be about Ichigo meeting the gang, I think that's it. Oh yeah, to my reveiwer CJ, yes when you change back the clothes rematerialize, if not you can expect a really awkward moment! I'm a little blank on what to do next, if you have a suggestion please do tell, and please excuse my mistakes that I may have unchecked. Well onto the story su.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

"Hey Rukia, why aren't we going to the cafeteria?" Ichigo asked as Rukia walked away from the cafeteria doors.

"Well, we don't normally eat in there unless its raining outside. So we eat outside on campus where it's all natural."

"There's nothing natural about you however." Ichigo smirked.

Rukia shot a glare at Ichigo, "Your hairs not natural strawberry."

Ichigo frowned, "My hairs fine and my name means as in number one, not a fruit."

"Whatever…strawberry." Rukia laughed and started to run outside.

"Hey!" Ichigo ran after Rukia.

Outside Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, and everyone else was sitting beneath the huge tree that provided cool shade with a considerable amount of sunshine. The tree had a welcoming bench that hugged the trees bottom roots so that anyone could sit on. There was grass that was lush and soft with a few bundles of flowers here and there. It was the perfect place to be on a day like this, especially since this tree had more to it.

Orihime looked up to see Rukia running and waving her hand to everyone and with Ichigo trailing after her.

"Eh? Kuchiki san brought someone with her!" Orihime said aloud for everyone to hear.

"It's the transfer student!" Tatsuki added as she sipped her soda.

Rukia plopped to her knees and gave a long sigh with Ichigo right behind her panting for air.

"How heck are you so fast Rukia?" Ichigo wiped his forehead and looked down at the brunette beauty, really she was a beauty, in his eyes at least, but he would dare say that aloud.

"And you thought I was fast as rabbit!" Rukia laughed out loud.

Rukias friends watched in awe, never had they seen someone make Rukia laugh that much.

"Kuchiki san, are you all right?" Orihime asked looking at her rather flushed friend.

"Hm? Orihime san, yeah I'm all right. You guys this is Ichigo Kurosaki some of you saw him already at homeroom, but now you can really meet him." Rukia gestured her hands towards Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked and stood up straight, "Uh, hi."

Tatsuki spoke up first, "Hey Ichigo I'm Tasuki Nice to meet you!" Tatsuki gave her tomboy smile.

"And, I'm Ishida, pleased to make your acquaintance." Ishida spoke up and again adjusting his glasses.

"I-im Orihime!" Orihime blushed and looked at the grass.

"Chad." Chad said bringing his hand up and back down.

"Nice to meet you all." Ichigo smiled and sat down next to Rukia.

"Finally that's it for introductions, so how everyone was everyone's first day so far?" Rukia was back to her calm state but looked much happier then this mourning.

Ichigo watched as the people around him chatted easily and freely without a thought. It was a friendly atmosphere that he could definitely get used to, it was way better then his old school, where he had few friends and always picked fights during times like this. Everything seemed perfect and Ichigo hoped that it would always be like this.

"Hey Ichigo." Rukia waved her hand in front of Ichigos face.

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked twice to see Rukia sitting with her knees to her chin and her soft eyes looking into his amber ones, "Y-yeah?"

"I was wondering why did you transfer here?"

"Things were doing badly at my other school so I decided I wanted a new start."

"Really?" Rukias eyes still concentrated on Ichigos with a glint of curiosity.

Ichigo blushed slightly and looked up at the leaves above him. There were many leaves that grew on the top of the tree; it was like a bush after bush. The wide leaves rustled softly almost whispering into the air, and they moved slowly but in rhythm. Just then a leaf fell down slowly and landed on the ground next to Ichigo. Ichigo picked it up and breathed in its scent, it was fresh and fragrant.

Rukia watched Ichigo as he did this, and for some reason Rukia felt her heart beat a little faster. 'What's this feeling? I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach…' Rukia thought.

However Rukia wasn't the only one watching Ichigo. Orihime watched Ichigo and she blushed at what he was doing. Orihime looked over to Ishida and she blushed even more, 'I like Kurosaki kun but I like Ishida more…'Orihime thought.

Ichigo looked back at Rukia who was watching him contently.

"What?" Ichigo said still holding the leaf.

"Nothing, except…do you always go sniffing leaves like that?"

Ichigo frowned but blushed at the same time, "Not always." He mumbled.

Before Rukia could say anymore the bell chimed throughout the air and lunch was over.

"I'll see you later Ichigo!" Rukia smiled at the strawberry.

"Whatever." Ichigo blushed at Rukias smile, he closed the leaf into his textbook and headed off to his next class.

That night, Rukia was unpacking her items in her dorm room; she looked outside and saw the tree not too far. 'What a day its been, I've been turned into a rabbit, been beaten academically and I had a weird lunch today…well it wasn't that bad, and it was all caused by a certain strawberry.' Rukia thought to herself. But for once she felt complete and that nothing was missing.

Ichigo unpacked all his books onto his desk and sat in his chair remembering his day that went by so fast. He flipped opened one of his textbooks and came across the leaf that he got from lunch earlier that day. He picked it up and breathed it in. It was still fresh, and then he remembered Rukias smile that made him blush.

"Maybe it won't be such a bad school year after all…"Ichigo yawned.

Ichigo turned off his lamp and closed his eye, sleep soon took over.

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

**A/N:** Not a cliffhanger so yay su. Or is it? I'll update soon not to worry, well until next time su!


	5. Hi, my name is Renji!

**Hi, my name is Renji!**

**A/N:** Greetings to you! So…this chapter is about Renji coming into the story and how he's so obsessive with Rukia, and of coarse Ichigo does not like that (Who would?). I'll probably throw in some more characters like Hisagi and Rangiku, in later chapters, who knows, maybe others su.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

Early mourning came as the sun peeked out more and more by the second. Rukia began to stir in her sleep. With a groan she rose up slowly to look at her clock that had a sleeping Chappi imprinted on it. Although that was pleasant to look at, the time was not.

"Oh no! Seven fifty-six?! I'm late, why didn't my alarm go off?" Rukia jumped out of bed and searched for her uniform in the closet.

While getting ready, she didn't know that someone was going to pay her a visit.

---------

It was homeroom, and Ichigo sat in his desk head face down into his book. He had a sleepless night. He didn't know why, he woke up so much and decided to just head to class early. So early that he got into class before his homeroom teacher, seriously, who leaves the door open without any teacher supervision?

"Kurosaki kun?"

Ichigo looked up to see Orihime looking at him…blushing, "Yup, um Inoue san, right?"

Orihime blushed and looked at her feet, "Y-yeah, um…have you seen Kuchiki san?"

Ichigo blinked and looked behind Orihime and noticed the empty chair vacant and bare. He didn't even notice that Rukia was gone; heck he was too tired to notice.

"Uh…no I haven't seen Rukia." Ichigo sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Oh…ok then. See you later!" Orihime said and walked away towards Ishida.

'Where is she?'Ichigo wondered.

---------

"Ugh, where's my planner? Where's my book?" Rukia frantically grabbed her items and darted to the door only to bump into someone and fell back.

"Are you always like this in the mourning?"

Rukias eyes widened with shock, "R-renji?!"

"Hey." Renji smiled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went to Osaka for your classes!"

"Nah thought I'd come to school here instead and be with you." Renji grinned.

"What? I don't have time for this I have to get to class!" Rukia got back up.

"I got the same classes with you so I'll go with you!"

"What?! How did….oh never mind, lets go then!"

"Wait!"

Rukia glared at her friend, "What?"

"These are for you…"Renji pulled out his hand from the back and revealed a bouquet of yellow roses.

Rukia stopped and blushed, "O-oh, their beautiful! Thank you Renji!"

"It was nothing." Renji blushed and looked away.

---------

Ichigo yawned and slumped in his chair. 'It sure is noisy in here…'

One second later, Rukia emerged into the classroom with a redhead following soon after.

Ichigo bolted upright to see Rukia with a bouquet and her laughing with this weird tattooed freak. 'Who the heck is he?' He thought as he frowned.

Rukia gave out a breath of air and noticed Ichigo scowling and looking outside.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked to see Rukia coming as well as 'him',

"Mourning."

"Yup. Oh, this is Renji, he my childhood friend."

"Nice to see you." Ichigo held out his hand. 'Not…'

Renji stared at the dandelion holding out his hand towards him, 'Better be careful about this guy…he might take Rukia away from me…'

"Same." Renji grasped onto Ichigos hand. 'Ha! Yeah right.'

There was a moment of tension as they interlocked their hands. It was a beginning of a 'friendly' war.

Rukia observed her two male friends, 'Wait a second…did they just sneer at each other?'

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

**A/N: **That was short, sorry su! Yes, so now its a silent war of well, you knows stuff, heh.Please excuse my mistakes and thanks to reviewers out there su!


	6. Apple and Orange

**Apple and Orange**

**A/N: **I took a very long time on this; I apologize ever so dearly, but now let's continue on su**…**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

Rukia sat at her desk at her desk looking at her journal and thinking about today. She glanced outside her window at the tree, and then looked at the flowers Renji gave to her, that were set in the vase. She tapped the eraser on the top of her pencil lightly on her lips. She began to write.

_Tuesday_

_9:47_

_Today was a very…interesting day. I woke up late, but made it on time and made it to class. On the way out my door my old friend Renji came and gave me a bouquet of flowers, oh…he also said that he was planning on staying at the academy for the next coming years. I don't know how I really feel about that…happy? Excited? Unwanted? Confused? Yes, maybe that's it…confused. Anyways I introduced Renji with Ichigo, and I think it went...well?_

_They seemed friendly enough. I took my chair and I could swear I must have been hallucinating! Like for example, Ichigo was getting my books and Renji 'accidentally' pushed him .Its not just Renji either, its Ichigo too, I think, like when Renji was about to put the final ingredient in his potion, Ichigo seemed to 'bump' into him, making Renj's potion explode in his face. I had to admit though, that was funny._

_Things didn't get any better at lunch either. I saw my best friend Inoue san batting her eyelashes at my Ichigo! She already has Ishida, why can't she leave Ichigo alone! At least Ichigo wasn't giving the same flirty attention to her. He seemed distracted and stared at the school tree the whole time. I think he was glaring at Renji a few times, who was sitting near me. Really, what's up with these two?_

_I don't know what's up with them, but hopefully they'll get over it. Besides that, my brother called today. I was shocked as soon as I heard his voice. He was just making sure that I was ok, settled and stuff. But the last thing he said was the scariest, he said: "I trust you're not associating with any rough men?" Who the heck does he think he is? I was going to throw the phone out angrily, but luckily I didn't .Hmmm…Is Ichigo considered rough? No…he's sweet and has favorable traits. Renji? Maybe…on the outside, but inside, he's nice._

_It's getting awfully late now…I suppose I can go to sleep…but I have a test tomorrow. Beginning of the year, and already a test. Sometimes I rally hate teachers._

_Rukia_

_10:02_

Rukia looked at the empty spot on the bottom of the page; she gave a sight and rubbed her eyes. She grinned at the idea that came to her head; she drew two things on the page.

An apple that represented Renji, and an orange that represented Ichigo. She smiled happily at her 'beautiful' artwork.

Rukia closed her journal softly and placed it in her small purple chest box. The chest box had belonged to her sister Hisana, and it was one of the most precious things she treasured. Rukia closed the lid and took out her small sick of a wand, and locked it incanting a personal spell.

Rukia gave a sigh and flopped onto her bed. A light mint cool breeze glided into her room, making the room feel peaceful and sincere. She turned her head to the textbook sitting dully on the table. Study? Or snooze? She didn't really need to study, she was a top student after all. Rukia felt another breeze waft through the air. Snooze, definitely, besides health is more important.

Rukia gave a yawn and turned to her side, she was just about to fall asleep when a knock was heard on her door. Rukia gave a groan; she hoped that whoever knocked would go away. There was a brief moment of silence, but there was another knock. Rukia groaned, this had better be important; otherwise something or someone was going to get hurt. She did take karate lessons before you know.

Staring at the door, Rukia grabbed her mini blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She shuffled her way into her slipper and opened the door, only to be shocked for the second time today.

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

_**A/N: **_Oh…it's so short. It was supposed to be longer, but I have a ton of paperwork to do so I can't su. Don't worry the next coming chapters will be longer…


End file.
